1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to purified and isolated novel human IL-1 epsilon polypeptides, the nucleic acids encoding such polypeptides, processes for production of recombinant forms of such polypeptides, antibodies generated against these polypeptides, the use of such polypeptides in cellular and immune reactions, the use of such polypeptides in screening for agonists or antagonists of IL-1 epsilon activity, and kits comprising such polypeptides.
2. Description of Related Art
Interleukin-1 (IL-1) is a member of a large group of cytokines whose primary function is to mediate immune and inflammatory responses. There are five known IL-1 family members which include IL-1 alpha, IL-1 beta, IL-1 receptor antagonist (IL-1ra), IL-1 delta (as disclosed in PCT US/99/00514), and IL-18 (previously known as IGIF and sometimes IL-1 gamma). IL-1 that is secreted by macrophages is actually a mixture of mostly IL-1 beta and some IL-1 alpha (Abbas et al., 1994). IL-1 alpha and IL-1 beta, which are first produced as 33 kD precursors that lack a signal sequence, are further processed by proteolytic cleavage to produce secreted active forms, each about 17 kD. Additionally, the 33 kD precursor of IL-1 alpha is also active. Both forms of IL-1 are the products of two different genes located on chromosome 2. Although the two forms are less than 30 percent homologous to each other, they both bind to the same receptors and have similar activities.
IL-1ra, a biologically inactive form of IL-1, is structurally homologous to IL-1 and binds to the same receptors. Additionally, IL-1ra is produced with a signal sequence which allows for efficient secretion into the extracellular region where it competitively competes with IL-1 (Abbas et al., 1994).
The IL-1 family ligands bind to two IL-1 receptors that are members of the Ig superfamily. IL-1 receptors include the 80 kDa type II receptor (IL-1RII) and a 68 kDa type II receptor (IL-1RII). The ligands also bind to a soluble proteolytic fragment of IL-1RII (sIL-1RII) (Colotta et al., Science 261(5120):472-75, 1993).
The major source of IL-1 is the activated macrophage or mononuclear phagocyte. Other cells that produce IL-1 include epithelial and endothelial cells (Abbas et al., 1994). IL-1 secretion from macrophages occurs after the macrophage encounters and ingests gram-negative bacteria. Such bacteria contain lipopolysaccharide (LPS) molecules, also known as endotoxin, in the bacterial cell wall. LPS molecules are the active components that stimulate macrophages to produce tumor necrosis factor (TNF) and IL-1. In this case, IL-1 is produced in response to LPS and TNF production. At low concentrations, LPS stimulates macrophages and activates B-cells and other host responses needed to eliminate the bacterial infection; however, at high concentrations, LPS can cause severe tissue damage, shock, and even death.
The biological functions of IL-1 include activating vascular endothelial cells and lymphocytes, local tissue destruction, and fever (Janeway et al., 1996). At low levels, IL-1 stimulates macrophages and vascular endothelial cells to produce IL-6, upregulates molecules on the surface of vascular endothelial cells to increase leukocyte adhesion, and indirectly activates inflammatory leukocytes by stimulating mononuclear phagocytes and other cells to produce certain chemokines that activate inflammatory leukocytes. These IL-1 functions are crucial during low level microbial infections. However, if the microbial infection escalates, IL-1 acts systemically by inducing fever, stimulating mononuclear phagocytes to produce IL-1 and IL-6, increasing the production of serum proteins from hepatocytes, and activating the coagulation system. It is also known that IL-1 does not cause hemorrhagic necrosis of tumors or suppress bone marrow stem cell division. Nevertheless, IL-1 is lethal to humans at high concentrations.
Given the important function of IL-1, there is a need in the art for additional members of the IL-1 ligand family. In addition, in view of the continuing interest in protein research and the immune system, the discovery, identification, and roles of new proteins, such as human IL-1 epsilon and its receptors, are at the forefront of modern molecular biology and biochemistry. Despite the growing body of knowledge, there is still a need in the art for the identity and function of proteins involved in cellular and immune responses.